Face of Liar
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Deseaba que esos labios transmitieran amor por ella y que no la besara por burlarse de su persona, pero claro, eso era imposible... una vez ves la verdadera cara del mentiroso, ya no hay vuelta atrás.


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P). La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

Con sus manos buscan arrancar la máscara de la mentira, incluso él mismo deseaba quitarla. Sonaba irónico, pero quería ver la verdadera cara de la mentira, por más abstracto que sonase. Ansiaba con sus sucias manos ver lo desconocido por más imposible que fuera, ¿por qué? Porque esa era una de sus misiones principales. Conocía a la perfección el comportamiento de cada persona que le rodeaba, bastaba con compartir unas cuantas palabras para saber cómo manipularlos a su antojo, sobretodo a esa debilucha que se hacía la fuerte, la líder del Dan que lo golpeaba a cada rato pero que últimamente está guardando las distancias. Desde que le dijo sus verdades, por más irónico y ridículo que sonase, parecía más fantasmagórica que de costumbre, aunque tenía un punto a favor por no haberle dicho a nadie sobre lo que pasó esa noche en su habitación. Una confesión, una risa sarcástica en respuesta y en repaso a los defectos de esa chica que pensaba que aceptaría sus sentimientos, como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas donde ella es una aldeana harapienta y él su príncipe azul con el que se casa y viven felices para siempre, ¿no es ese tipo de cosas que toda chica, por más masculina que sea, sueña? Seguía riendo por tan estúpida fantasía. Deseaba arrancar todas esas vagas esperanzas de un final feliz que Kido tenía, para que finalmente viera la realidad y que él no aguantaría sus tímidos "te amo", si tanto quería amor, hay hombres por ahí deseosos de tener sexo con cualquier jovencita que se ofrezca, porque había una realidad imponente en la vida de todo ser humano. El amor y cariño es algo artificial, un sentimiento que el subconsciente crea para que forcemos una sonrisa y muramos por una felicidad que nunca existió, porque desde la perdida de su madre, él no volvió a creer en el amor. Mostró desde un principio un cariño hipócrita hacia todos, guardó todo lo que sentía para sí mismo y ocultó cualquier rasgo que lo delatara para que se ahorraran esas estúpidas e innecesarias preguntas.

En la oscuridad de la noche, ve una silueta muy familiar yendo hacia la cocina, pensaba que era el único despierto. Fue hacia la cocina por mera curiosidad para vislumbrar mejor la persona, se trataba de Kido y, por el aspecto que tenía, no debía estar en sus mejores momentos. Ya vio en otras ocasiones las ojeras que poseía, aunque casi siempre estaban tapadas por maquillaje que nunca creyó que usaría. La madera del suelo crujió, dándole a entender a la integrante número uno que no era la única que estaba ahí. Ella deseó nunca haber mirado, ahí estaba él, el chico que ama y que a la vez se rió de ella... sin embargo, empezaba a dudar. No se había enamorado de Kano, se enamoró de su falsa forma de ser; de sus cálidas sonrisas llenas de amargura, de sus dulces miradas llenas de hipocresía. Sí... sentía amor por algo falso y se sentía una estúpida por ello, sobretodo porque no podía dejar de amarlo. Notó como su acompañante ensanchaba una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—No puedes negar algo así, ¿verdad? Pobre de ti.

Su tono burlón taladraba cada vez más su devastado corazón. Oyó los pasos de Shuuya acercándose hacia ella.

—¿Sabes? Hoy estás de suerte, te dejaré en paz si dices lo que es obvio.

Tragó saliva duramente, otra vez se estaba riendo de ella sin piedad.

—Te odio —musitó mientras la primera lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Seguiría negándolo por más inútil que fuese, ya no le importaba nada, simplemente quería escapar del eterno laberinto del amor para no volver a pisarlo jamás, pero sabía desde primera hora que, una vez entras, es imposible salir.

—Muy mal, pequeña fantasma, aunque sé que has fallado a posta.

Sus labios iban a rozarse una vez más, el rubio reía internamente viendo la cara de tristeza de esa pobre infeliz. No hizo ningún movimiento, se quedó quieta y esperó lo que tanto ansiaba, pero no de la forma que quería. Deseaba que esos labios transmitieran amor por ella y que no la besara por burlarse de su persona, pero claro, eso era imposible... una vez ves la verdadera cara del mentiroso, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **Bien, aquí un one-shot rápido KanoKido angustioso, ya les tocaba que por ahora había escrito puro fluff y no, hay que equilibrar X3**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot (que ni one-shot, es un maldito drabble xD)**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
